Like? Too Mainstream Love? Way Cool Bro
by Psychokinectic
Summary: Just a random DaveKat fanfiction made out of complete desire and randomness! XD Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dave was walking around the apartment looking for his apple juice, hoping that John hadnt tricked him with pee in the bottle again. The young Strider hated when he did that, that was one of the things that Dave couldn`t stand. Apple juice to him was like his own custom made oxygen and energy pack. He just couldnt live without it. Maybe thats how people would put it. I`m not sure. Who knows really? The apple juice could be anything to Dave he just really loves his apple juice.

After a few hours searching through a bunch of Bros puppet laying and hanging around. Dave had finally found his apple juice that was hidden under his brothers bed. He grabbed the dark yellow liquid and stared at it with his usual stoic stare wondering, "_Why would it even be under bros bed? Bro doesnt touch my apple juice? ...Does he even like it?_ " he then wanted to forget and drink it, so he went into his room taking the juice with him of course. He turned on his music on full volume, sat on his chair, turned to look at his computer and tried to pester Rose or Jade who were clearly not online. Dave was bored. He needed to look for some entertainment.

Just then suddenly a loud bang was coming from out the door, it was loud enough for even dave to hear clearly iside from the music. He then quickly turned down the music, ran downstairs and opened the door. It was Karkat. He was soaking wet, shivering, and staring at Dave with fear in his eyes. The Strider was quite shocked at the sudden appearence. It was kinda silent for a few seconds, until Karkat broke the silence by saying, "SO...UM...COULD YOU MAYBE LET ME IN?" Dave cleared his throat. "Ahem...yeah come in?" He opened the door wider, Karkat walked inside and sat on the couch. Dave closed the door, ran upstairs grabbed a dry towel and ran back downstairs and wraps Karkat around it. "THANKS..." Karkat, looked down still shivering. The blond male sat next to him trying to keep each others spaces apart.

A few minutes passed by and Dave broke the silence by asking, "So...why are you wet?"

Karkat turned to look at the blond. "BUCKETS." he said.

"What?" the Strider responded.

The small troll sighed, "ERIDAN FILLED A BUCKET WITH WATER AND DUMPED IT ON ME. SO SINCE I COULDNT TRUST ANY OF THE OTHER TROLLS..."

"Ah...I see... Is that why you came here?"

"...PRETTY MUCH..."

Dave looked at the small troll, "Take your clothes off."

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Karkat, stuttered as he blushed slightly red.

"Did I stutter? I said. Take. Off. Your. Clothes." the taller male got closer.

"FUCK NO! WHY SHOULD I?!" the smaller male yelled.

"Dude, your soaking wet! I aint letting you any farther than that! So just as I said. Take your fucking clothes off."

Karkat, had turned his head to look the other way, getting redder and redder by the second. He then spoke while his voice cracked, "F-fine...but dont look..." "I wont calm down.." Dave, responded and looked the other way.

The small troll then got up, let the towel slide to the couch, and slid up his shirt. Dave, looked at the corner of his eye staring at Karkat. He blushed. he was able to see most of his upper waist, he then thought. "_Woah...for a small, angry troll...hes quite the looker. I might even say hes kinda...sexy. In a evil kind of way._ " he smirked. " _Well...this could get quite amusing now, wouldn`t it. _"

* * *

Haii everyone! I hope you all like this short chapter! I will soon be making more I have some ideas so far that need to be converted into great ideas! So if you guys enjoyed this and want more dont worry! Ill be making more chapters! But for the meantime, please do enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

As Dave stared at Karkat without turning around, the small troll then started to slip down his pants. The Strider started to blush redder and redder by each passing second Karkat was slowly stripping, " Man...I seriously want a piece of that ass...I mean god, he has pretty nice rump. " Dave to himself, as he smirked. Karkat, had managed to overhear that smirk and he turned to look at Dave. "WHAT IS IT FUCKASS?" Karkat said. The blond turned to look towards the direction where Karkat was, trying to keep his stoic stare, but kept blushing while staying somewhat serious, "Hmm?" he responded.

Karkat, got closer. "I SAID. WHAT IS IT? WHY DID YOU SMIRK?"

"How did you hear that?" Dave asked.

"IM NOT AN IDIOT, YOU KNOW. AND YOU...YOUR NOT SO QUIET... SO NOW ANSWER ME. WHY DID YOU SMIRK?"

"Is it that important? I mean really Kitkat dont get so offended for me just smirking, honestly...your so overdramatic." He backed up a little on the couch, Karkat started turning his frown into a much angrier facial expression. Karkat then scoffed, "PFFT... ME OVERDRAMATIC? NOW YOUR JUST PULLING MY LEG STRIDER! I AM NOT OVERDRAMATIC FUCKASS!"

Dave, chuckled. "Hell yeah you are! Your being overdramatic right now you derp!"

After a seconds passed by the blond had finally realized that the troll was fully naked. He then back up even more and said, "Uh...dude dont come any closer, alright?" Karkat wondered "Why?" So instead of actually listening to the Strider, he crawled on the couch getting much closer to him. "Kitkat I swear come any closer and ill-" "YOU`LL WHAT ASSHOLE?!" He was interrupted by Karkats sudden outburst, "I-I`ll..." The small troll was now ontop of the tall human, his tentabulge then started to make its way up Dave`s shirt causing it to rub his sides. The male being rubbed then let out a soft moan, "K-Karkat...Don`t you do this..." he whispered seductivly.

It was as if his mind was telling him that he didn`t wants this, but his body was showing otherwise. Karkat`s tentabulge then proceeded to rub Dave, lower and lower by the second. The troll then whispered seductivly. "DAVE...WE BOTH KNOW YOU WANT THIS..." he grinned with a devilishly handsome looking expression. The Strider was surprised as how deep, and husky Karkats voice could get. It was completely sexy, and almost possibly orgasmic in his opinion.

As the trolls tentabulge reached his waistline, Dave gasped softly and he whispered once more, "Please...give me...more..." Karkat was shocked, but kept his seductivness at a maintaned level and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Very well...but I do ask of you one thing..."  
"What is it...?" Dave, responded.  
"Don`t scream, fuckass..."

* * *

Haii everyone! So this chapter is shorter than the first I know! Pwease dont hurt me! TTwTT But I will soon be making more chapters, so all of you readers keep a look out for the next chapter! Over all I hope you guys enjoy my fanfic, I wanted to skip to the more "Explicit Part" so that no one gets bored of this. Also yes I cut it out short, due to the fact that I am very tired when I try to finish the chapter. But I promise the next one while be more of a BL scene! So I`ll talk and see you all soon! Baii~!


	3. Chapter 3

Dave, laid there wondering what kind of things Karkat could do to him. Especially with his claws and razor sharp teeth. Karkat, leaned down and kissed the young Strider. Dave, blushed deeply by the kiss, he began to get hard down by his member. Thoughts were running through his head, the anticipation of the kiss was beginning to make Dave, feel rather sensual with such meaningful actions Karkat was representing. Karkat, broke the kiss, his hand sliding into Daves pants, feeling his already hard member. Karkat, trailed his finger over the tip, while also sticking his finger in to the entrance of it. "ah...a-are you teasing m-me...?" Dave, spoke out. His voice somewhat breatheless, yet seductive. The small troll gripped the Striders pants and boxers, sliding them down and setting his eyes upon his member. Karkat, grinned devilishly at it. He then leaned to it and licked the tip. Dave, had started to blush a dark shade of pink to where it seemed red. The Strider, enjoyed it a lot, yet he felt worried that Karkat might hurt him with his teeth. Karkat, started to suck on Dave's member, putting every inch inside his mouth.

Karkats, teeth scratched lightly against the Striders member, Dave arched his back due to the pain and pleasure of this feeling he was receiving, "Ah...K-Karkat~..." he moaned out, letting his sexual frustration get the best of him, he came right before he warned Karkat. The troll blushed faintly and swallowed the cum, he even licked of the excess cum that was still on Dave's member. The Strider, had enough of Karkat, pleasing him. His thoughts came to one thing and one thing only.

He will have Karkat.

Dave, sat up Karkat, grinned at Dave as he slid off his shades with his razor sharp teeth. The Strider, was annoyed by that, but tried his best to ignore it. Karkat, could tell he was annoyed but he enjoyed it, "WHAT? IS SOMEONE ANNOYED BECAUSE OF THAT? HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU A NICE SLICE OF CHERRY PIE STRIDER?" he said, as he licked his lips. The Strider, was somewhat swooned by that offer. So he took it, he pinned Karkat down. Both of them staring each other, with only Karkat grinning. "You little nubby horned, minx." Dave, chuckled. "HEY MY HORNS ARENT THAT NUBBY-" Karkat, was interrupted by Dave, who was licking one of the trolls horns. Karkat, moaned softly as his blush frim earlier began to darken. "N-no...dont d-do that..." he moaned out.

"Why not? You said you'd give me a slice of "cherry pie"~" Dave, smirked.

Karkat, looked away. "I-I...didn't m-mean it..." he cringed in embarrassment. Dave, touched Karkats chin and made him look at him. He leaned in and kissed Karkat, he broke the kiss and said, "Karkat, we both know you meant it. And besides...id love a cherry pie~" Dave, whispered in Karkats ear, "especially from you~..." his voice gave Karkat, goosebumps throughout his whole body.

Dave, leaned down to Karkats pants and pulled both his pants and underwear down with his teeth. As soon as he did that Karkats tentabulge was somewhat straight. The Strider, smirked. "Damn...look at you...someones excited to see me..." Dave, stroked Karkats tentabulge. He then licked every inch of it, "hehe it does taste like cherry pie..." Dave, said. He bit it softly causing Karkat, to moan out.

After, that Dave, lifted up Karkats legs and rammed his member into the troll, ever so roughly. Karkat, screed. Dave, began thrusting into him, assuming that he likes it rough. The troll kept moaning and screeing, while. A few minutes have paced by, Dave had thrusted at a much faster and harder pace. "D-Dave...I-I can't...anymore..." Karkat, was panting heavily, his claws was digging into Daves arms. Causing his arms to turn a deep shade of pink. "Do it..." Dave, responded. "Ah~!" Karkat, came all over himself, his body felt extremely heavy. Trying to catch his breath, Dave, smirked and said, "Well...someone enjoys it in theyre nook roughly..."

"S-shut up..." Karkat said.

Dave, slid his finger down Karkats back and stopped and groped Karkats rump. Making Karkat scree. "Man...thats really a nice piece of ass you got there..." Dave, said. Karkat, squeaked. "I-i...love...you...fuckass..." he said. The Strider kissed Karkat, in such a lustful way. "I love you too, asshole..."


End file.
